


Through the iron gates of life

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will is a soldier, and the company's prisoner is an intriguing and dangerous man.





	Through the iron gates of life

”Have your go at him,” says Hobbs and smiles meaningfully.  
“Why?” Will asks.  
“He’s a killer, and a cannibal to boot,” says Hobbs. “We’ve got fuck all to do.”  
“Fine,” Will says, but something churns in his gut. They’re here and they are isolated from the rest of humanity, waiting for the war to end. So they play games with their prisoner. Hobbs is a psycho, and Will knows what he smells like when he dreams. Hobbs enjoys making people suffer, and that’s not just the war that’s made him this way.  
Hobbs knows his daughter has teeth and he’s taught her to use them. Poor Abigail.  
Will goes to the shed where they keep the prisoner. It reeks of urine and other waste, and it’s dark.  
Will winces when he sees the dark, unkempt man.  
“Care to gloat?” he asks and Will just shakes his head.  
“No,” he says. “No.”  
“To pity the fool then,” His voice is as deep as the ocean, and oddly accented.  
“No,” Will says. “I’m not like them. I won’t use you for my pleasure.”  
“I do not need your pity.”  
“It’s not pity, it’s mercy. I do not need to debase you to feel better. I have none of your darkness.”  
“You see it in yourself, and it scares you.”  
“No. I’m not like you.”  
“You see me. They do not.”  
Will laughs and it sounds incongruous in the darkness.  
“I see all of them.”  
“They do not deserve you.”  
“I’m not..”  
“You are beautiful.”  
“What is your name?” Will asks the strange man with some trepidation.  
“Hannibal,” he says. Will nods, and gives him a sip of water. He catches Will’s hand, and abruptly presses a kiss to his palm. Will can see that he is beautiful despite the grime and the scars.  
“Thank you,” he says and Will smiles. This surprises him.

*  
“Had your turn?” Hobbs asks and Will nods. He did in a way.  
“Did he suck you?” he asks and leers with all his teeth visible.  
“No” Will says simply and looks at his picture of Molly, his fiancée. She is a sepia-toned memory where once she was in full vivid color.  
“He ate our people,” says Hobbs. “The whole lot.”  
“Yes. That’s why I won’t let him use his mouth on me,” says Will and that earns him a chuckle at least.  
Will tries not to think of that deadly mouth closing around his aching length, giving him all he needs.  
His eyes fixate on the sky, and its grey and dull this time of year. The sounds are blanketed by snow here, but the danger remains. People are dying far from here, and nearby. 

*  
Will goes back to feed the prisoner from his meager ration, and to talk to him. He can’t stand the rest of the company, not Hobbs with his shark-eyes, not Franklyn with his earnest hope for friendship, not even the jovial Gideon.  
He grows fond of the man with the deadly mouth and the haunting eyes.  
He dreams of a wendigo clawing out his heart, and then eating it with relish.  
*  
Crawford doesn’t come back from the front, stepping on a grenade when he learns that Bella has died. The prisoner pulls on Will with a deep, dark hunger in his dreams and during his waking hours. Will longs for him like a drowning man yearns for land.

*  
He goes to Hannibal and unshackles him.  
“Go,” he says.  
“Why? asks his enemy.  
“Before I beg you to stay.”  
“I love you,” says Hannibal and kisses him tenderly.  
“Just go,” Will says sadly. This could never be.

*  
Will wakes and he’s the only one alive in the camp.  
“Hannibal,” he says.  
The monster, now monster-shaped smiles. “You freed me from the iron that held me.”  
“Wendigo,” Will says.  
“Yes. I was alone.”  
“But not now.”  
“You have my blood in you.”  
“You did it while I slept.”  
“Yes, my love. “  
“I suppose I shall come with you,” Will says softly as if trying the idea on for size.  
“Yes.”  
“My love,” Will says and follows his husband into the wild.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "His Coy Mistress" by Andrew Marvell.  
> This is not set during any particular war, or all of them if you like. The killers on the show(and Franklyn) were fun to imagine in this setting. Mason wasn’t there, or he would have been mentioned. Poor Franklyn, I'm sorry he had to die.


End file.
